Come with me, Engel
by Lil' Dark
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken, Bleeding Heart. After Atemu left, Yugi is grieving.... But what is a story, without an happy ending?
1. The Newspaper is saving my Life

This is Lil' Dark with the sequel for my completed story. The ending sucked, but I'm going to try to make up with my readers and writers. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and this story is for fun, not profit!!

The Rating will be M, because I want to be sure everyone is okay with it. :)

I hope you will enjoy the first chapter. The updates will not be quickly, although... I'm four days off from work and I have nothing else to do but buy a new hamster. Does anyone has a cute name for the cute, fluffy, cuddly hamster I'm going to buy?? The winner may pick out what he wants... But for a happy ending, that's already in progress!! haha XD

--

**Come with me, Engel**  
Sequel to Broken, Bleeding Heart

--

"Start with the surgery!", someone called out. It was all hazy and everything sore. His chest burned and he felt something burried in it. Something sharp was pushed through his skin in his arm and he moaned softly. A warm, fuzzy feeling fell over him and his eyes fell shut.

The surgery went on without him noticing a thing. They cleaned his chest with water and disinfection stuff. His body reacted on one of the fluids. His body noticed the water and his tanned legs grew together. Scales formed from his hips down to his ankles. They were beautiful scales, black with a bloodred colour mixed in them.

There was a scream when an elegant fin came from under the blanket they had draped over his bare body. Two hipfins caught the doctor's eyes and he looked under the blanket to be met with the beautiful sight of black and red scales. The hipfins were large and the doctor could see himself swimming in the money.

"We continue the surgery!", he called out. It was out of his own need and desires. A nurse looked at him and nodded. She helped him through the whole surgery. The bullet was removed and the wound was stitched together. A bandage encircled the sea-creatures waist when they were done and he was placed in a closed off room. The doctor immediatly went to dial a phone number. The nurse who had helped him looked at him again.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Not now, Miranda. I need to call someone of the Tropical Aquarium", the doctor said. He waved he away and went into his office. There he talked with the owner of the Aquarium. It was a large one with different fishes and sea plants. Everything out of the whole world was there on display, except for the whales. They had two orca's though and different kinds of dolphins and other fishes. As long as the costumers weren't complaining, the Tropical Aquarium held the animals and took good care of them.

The nurse walked away angrily, but her face softened at seeing the merman fast asleep. He had turned on his side and his tail lay curled up beside him. She sighed heavily and looked back at the office of her supervisor.

"I'll set you free, mark my words… You are free one day", she whispered and already started planning. But her planning came to late. The newspapers already had their story out. With pictures of the sleeping merman. And he was send off to the aquarium, the doctor never seen again.

--

"Sir. Here's you paper and a good cup of coffee", a lady said. Seto looked up from his computerscreen. He was in Avalon now and he loved their coffee. He took a silent sip and thanked the lady who had brought the cup to him. He scrolled down the page and sighed softly. He had ordered that his gamecompany would take over the amusementpark and turn it into a gamepark. The rollercoasters and everything would stay. There would come more water attractions and off course, two or three arcades with duel-monster games and other games of the like.

Until now, everything was fine. Jonouchi was still his lover, even though the blonde was now in Japan instead with him. He guessed his lover was still sad. He had seen Ryou and Malik a few times and his food always came from Ryou's restaurant. He had seen Yugi twice. One time in the Game-shop he ran and one time in the park. He had taken a refreshing stroll through it when he had seen Yugi at the pond. They had talked for a while, but Seto could still tell that Yugi was sad. The smaller male had a fake-smile on his lips and the sparkling was gone.

Seto thought forever. Until he looked at the frontpage of the newspaper. This time it was not the usual death and what more. On the picture lay a tanned male with a scaly tail curled up against his lithe body. Eyes were closed and he lay peacefully asleep.

Seto slammed his cup down on his desk, spilling his coffee and he called for his driver to be down with a car in one minute. He grabbed his coat while his driver ran off with breakfast in his hand and coffee in the other. Seto grabbed his cell as well and ran after his driver, newspaper clenched in one fist.

--

"Yugi!! Yugi, open up!!", Seto called out, banging the door loudly. It was nine in the morning, he would've guessed the male already awake and attending his shop. Seto banged the door once more, before it was opened. Yugi stood there, in green pyjama's and rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Seto??", the male asked sleepily and he stepped aside to let the older male in. Seto came to stand in the livingroom and he pulled Yugi with him.

"You've got to see this. Look!! It's Atemu!", Seto called out. He pushed the newspaper under Yugi's nose, but Yugi pushed it away.

"Very funny", the young male said. He walked away and sat down on the sofa. He really, really didn't like this joke. Atemu was gone, dead. Yugi was left alone, even though his friends were still in his heart. He hadn't forgiven everyone yet. Ryou was still his friend, and so were Malik and Seto. Still, it were only three days ago. He was still dying from the inside.

"I mean it!!", Seto yelled in his ear and Yugi sighed deeply. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the newspaper and examined it. At first he missed the huge words, his eyes were fixed onto the picture. The picture of his sleeping lover, bandaged and taken care of.

"WHAT!!", Yugi screamed and he ripped the newspaper out of Seto's hands. Only a few pages were left behind in Seto's hands while Yugi looked the picture over and over again. He couldn't find one trace of fakeness in the picture. He only saw Atemu, sleeping. And Yugi watched him, like he had done so many times before. Like he had done, a little week ago, when Atemu was still alive.

Yugi looked at Seto.

"Where is he??", the younger male asked. Seto sighed.

"In the Tropical Aquarium, but nobody may see him yet. It's on page 13", Seto said and he gave Yugi the page on which the information stood. Seto had read it already, so that's why he knew. In minutes, Yugi was dressed up and was ready to go.

"I will see him", Yugi said. Seto nodded.

"I'll call up the gang", Seto said. Yugi looked at him and then lowered his eyes. He still loved his friends, but he couldn't forgive them yet. Not yet, maybe after a while, but not yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted them with him. Suddenly the phone rang and Yugi picked it up.

"_I'm SORRY!! But I see Atemu on the frontpage of the newspaper!! I had to call, are we going to rescue him or not??_", Bakura's voice called out through the phone. Yugi stared at the phone, then at Seto and then he turned towards the phone again.

"Bakura?", he asked.

"_Yes, it's me!! I'm really sorry to call you this way Yugi… And I think I've come to senses, after you beated them in me. I… I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I'm sorry for that. I want to make it up, so listen_", Bakura said and so Yugi did, crying his eyes out. He yelled back in the phone that Bakura was a bastard, but forgiven a little bit and Bakura sighed softly.

"_Thanks Yugi, still, I'm here with Marik and we're waiting for a plane to go to Avalon. On page 13 says that the Aquarium with Atemu will be open two days from now. I know you want to see him now, but please, wait for us. We have to say sorry to him as well…_", Bakura murmured through the phone, but Yugi sighed audibly.

"You're right. I can't wait… I don't want other people to see him", Yugi said. Seto laid a hand on his shoulder and Yugi smiled. He smiled sweetly for the first time in days.

"_It's strange though. We've seen Atemu turn into a seasnake… Why isn't he escaping now??_", Bakura asked. Yugi had no need to think about it. He told Bakura what he thought. Atemu was shot and in the hands of other people. And he knew the merman wouldn't hurt someone, even though he was captured and locked away.

"_I see… Well, we're coming over if you want it or not!! Hear us!! We will say sorry!_", Bakura called into the phone and Yugi could hear Marik's victory cry. They said goodbye and Yugi turned to Seto.

"I have to forgive them. You guys will… always be my friends", Yugi murmured and he started crying again. Seto patted the young male's back and they waited, calling up the whole gang and asking for forgiveness and spilling more tears.

While waiting, Seto was doing his work in Yugi's house and Yugi waited and paced back and forth in the livingroom. He did do some work in the shop, but if he was bored then he went to irritate Seto, Ryou and Malik unconciously.

--

* * *

Bakura knows how to aks someone for forgiveness. I'm not sure if someone else would forgive Bakura or Marik, but I would.. Seeing Atemu is still alive, even though he's now locked away behind glass. Next chapter will be starting with him and Yugi will go to see if it's really Atemu and not just a joke from his friends, for he doesn't trust them fully yet.

But, if you want to the happy ending... I want a few reviews, please?? And some names would be nice too!!

Still, I'm doing the happy ending, with or without reviews!! haha XD Just because I love writing!! Yay! :D

I hope you all enjoyed the first, very short, chapter and I'm going to watch Stargate right now. Maybe my next story will have something to do with Stargate.. I love the series!!

Thank you for reading and also for reading my rant. Goodnight!!.. at least.. with me it's nearly half past nine in the evening... lol


	2. I had to see you, my lover

I'm back with chapter 2 and man, I'm going to murder it. It was really hard to write, that's why it took so long to update. And I'm sad, because the chapter is waaaaay to short, in my opinion.

So, the chapter kind of explains itself. I'm happy I'm done with it and I might change it one day, but for now... Yugi finds Atemu and Atemu wakes up in strange waters.

I hope you will like the second chapter.

* * *

Atemu blinked. There was something about the place he was now. Shouldn't he be dead?? Yugi had shown him more movies then one were people would die from bullets. Still, he feld very much alive. No, that thát was wrong. He felt sick, but he was alive and he was glad because of it. Atemu tried to sit up in the presumable cave he was in. Although it was different, he was glad he felt water surround him.

Leaning on his tail slightly, Atemu did feel the pain in his chest and he wondered what had happened. The last thing he could remember was falling back in the water and turning into a merman. Then he remembered being on the beach, changing and being found by Humans.

"No!", Atemu called out and ignoring most of the pain he carefully swam out of the cave he was in. Finding himself in a cage made of glass. The tank was middle-sized, but too small for dolphins. The water was strange to him, there was no salt, but the water was as red as blood. It was different, the plants were different and some stones were fake. Some were real, but Atemu knew what had happened.

The Humans had found him and slowly Atemu swam to the glass. He could see the benches surrounding the tank and afraid he swam up. The tank above was not closed off, but if Atemu would fall out he would be dead. Slowly and carefully Atemu swam around, until something filled the room. There were loud gasps and even now, in the tank, Atemu could hear them. He could feel their aura's, just like he had felt Yugi's so many times before.

Atemu looked around. Carefully he swam through the water and back towards the cave. He heard voices talking, everything was sensitive, everything hurted. He could hear children, he could hear yelling, screaming. And he could hear how hands banged onto the glass. He pushed his hands onto his ears and swam into the cave. The torture of sounds and aura's lasted a while. He could hear people talking at the place he was, while he didn't knew why.

--

"Come on!! Hurry!", Malik called out. He was calling to no one in particular. He hadn't eaten sugar yet, but he seemed to already be on sugar-high. He was hopping from one to onto the other. Even Marik couldn't keep him still. The whole gang was waiting in line, but Malik was extremely nervous. And so was Yugi. The young male stood on his two feet, but he was playing with the ring around his ringfinger. Twirl, turn, twirl… he had almost lost it twice.

"Easy, Yugi. Malik, please", Seto said. Still, they all were nervous and waiting. They all hoped it to be true and not to be true. They all hoped that Atemu was there, behind that door, because then Yugi would smile again and they hadn't murdered the merman. They hoped he wasn't behind that door, because then Atemu was in danger and after seeing what it did to Yugi, they hoped he wasn't in danger.

"Jonouchi… Can you already see when it's our turn??", Ryou asked. They stood in line for the door, because only a few people were allowed in the room were everyone thought Atemu was. The line moved when the door opened up.

"The next time we're in", Jonouchi said and he crossed his fingers at hoping he was right.

"And still, Yugi, keep the bandana on your head", Seto said. Yugi nodded. They had shielded his hair under a bandana. Afraid that the scientist would capture him as well, because he looked so much like Atemu.

"I know. Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine", Yugi whispered. His voice was shaky and he really didn't trust his voice at the moment anymore. He sighed softly, while the gang waited another quarter before they could enter. They walked in, passing board with text's like: "_Don't hit the glass_". Bakura snorted at those things, but Ryou pulled him along before the other albino could do any harm.

They stepped into a huge room, with many other tanks. Some were filled and others not, but one tank was filled with bloodred water. Yugi gasped and walked forward a little bit quicker. This wasn't true, this couldn't be true and still… he was only separated from the bloodred water by glass. Bakura came to stand next to him, together with the rest of the gang.

"He does do this?", Malik softly asked. The male had calmed down a little bit, but at seeing the bloodred water, he was afraid they were too late. Yugi nodded, not getting a word over his lips. Children were running around, trying to catch a glimpse of it all, but Atemu was not there. Adults walked passed by, trying to collect their children. The gang could only stare at the water.

--

Atemu lay in the little cave. He had his hands pressed onto his ears and pain burned in his veins. He could hear the children yelling and banging their little hands on the glass. He could feel hundreds of aura's running around, walking and he could imagine them gaping at his water. The bloodred water, for he still lost blood out of his broken heart. Softly Atemu groaned when small hands banged onto the glass and he could hear the child calling out to his mother. He couldn't hear the words, but the yelling was enough to drive him crazy.

Suddenly he looked up. He removed his hands from his head and he swam a little bit out of the cave. This couldn't be! But he was sure of it, he could feel Yugi. Yugi was near, just like the others… Atemu sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down enough so he could face that outside the somewhat protecting cave. Slowly and carefully he swam forward and through the bloodred water he could see Yugi. He could see the whole gang, but Yugi was most important. He saw Yugi gasp and touch Seto's shoulders.

"Yugi… please…", he murmured, but he knew that Yugi couldn't hear him. Saddened he looked at the young male and he sighed deeply. Yugi walked over to the glass and crimson locked with amethyst. Yugi mouthed something, but Atemu couldn't follow him. Yugi did smile though and Atemu smiled back. He didn't care about the other people anymore. Then Yugi touched his cheeks and he moved his fingers down, like he was crying. Then he pointed at the rest of the gang and repeated the same action.

Atemu smiled gently. He knew, he couldn't blame them. Yes, he could blame them a little bit, but he had also threatened them by turning into a seasnake. Sweetly he waved at all of them and they grinned back. They mouthed something again, but Atemu tilted his head. Ryou turned around and Atemu could feel new aura's coming.

"See you soon, Engel", Atemu said. This time Yugi tilted his head cutely, but Atemu swam away when the first people arrived. Yugi smiled and they all walked off.

--

"So… He's still alive. That's a good thing right?", Marik asked. Malik nodded.

"Yes, and we're going to get him out to there. He's in pain, a lot of pain. I think I don't want to know how fishes feel", Ryou said with pity in his voice. Yugi sighed deeply and once out of the park, he pulled the bandana off his head. They took the bus home, while they didn't talk. Sure, Seto and Jonouchi talked, but nobody wanted to be part of that. Once home they sat down at the table and they started making plans.

"Right. So, I've checked the camera's. There's one in every corner of the room and every corner of the tank. That makes eight, plus two at each entrance and that makes twelfe in total", Marik said. Bakura nodded, he had seen them as well. Seto typed away on his laptop and Jonouchi had a phone nearby. Ryou sat in Bakura's lap and he made a small, but simple and quick sketch of the room and the tank. He was a good drawer as in: "I've-been-an-architect-in-my-past-life". Seto typed up some more and Jonouchi shouted a victorious "YES! We're in!".

"There are three camera's above the tank. It's not closed off, but there's a small place to walk on. I say we must try this. We have to make up and that means we have to get Atemu back in the sea", Seto said and Yugi nodded.

"Thank you guys. For everything", he said softly and everyone gathered in a group's hug.

--

* * *

I'm really, really sorry the chapter is short and silly and... Okay, I'll throw it away. I hope that the third and maybe fourth chapter will be better then this crap.

BTW, I bought a rat. She's cute and her name is Cleo, from Cleopatra.. so.. nobody needs to help me anymore with new names!! :)

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you like the chapter a little bit!!


	3. I'll come with you

This is the last and final chapter of 'Come with me, Engel'. I'm really, really sorry for the late update. I had a writersblock... I never have one, except now. Okay, I have had one before, but this time I had to do something against it. I just sat in front of my computer and typed away... Resulting in this.

I hope you like it. Because my English is a little bit crappy it can be different then I intent it to be.

I also want to thank:  
- **Jisa**, **Atemu Yugi Lover34** and **tania2273** for reviewing.  
- **tania2273**, **Jisa**, **Kisuna Fuji** and **Valkyria Raven** for fav-ing my story.  
- **Shamise**, **Jisa**, **tania2273**,** Pharaohyamifan**, **Moonlight black rose**, **MalikLove** and **KagomeGirl021** for alerting my story.

Cookies for you all and hopefully you'll enjoy the last chapter!!

* * *

Their plan was set. Bakura and Marik would handle the camera's, Jonouchi and Seto would teach the security a little lesson and Yugi would get Atemu with Ryou and Malik. Their bag was stuffed with blankets to hide Atemu's tail and to keep him warm. The next day it was all set. They simply bought another ticket to get in. Yugi secretly placed a paper against the glass for Atemu to read.

_We'll get you out_

And so they did. They stayed a little bit longer after the last group had left. Bakura placed Seto's laptop on his lap and he opened it up. Marik came to sit with him. They discussed while Bakura typed away.

"The password!", Marik yelled in his ear. They all were hiding away in a corner were the camera's couldn't see them. Bakura pushed Marik off his back and typed the password in it's place. They had hacked the passwords the night before. He had written them all down and so far, so good. The passwords matched and the camera's shut off. Marik tugged at his hair as to take revenge on the push, but Bakura took no notice of it.

"Okay, they'll find out soon the camera's are off. Hurry!", Bakura said to Yugi, Ryou and Malik. The three teens ran off to the tank. Atemu looked at them and followed them up. The tank was high and he could hear them running upon the metal staircase. Dead fish were laying on the floor, while the water was still red. They had tried to clean it, but it had been no use. Especially since Atemu had tried to destroy the damned thing. He came above the surface, a place he had been before. At the small beach he could rest better than inside the water. Yugi helped him out of the water and hugged him close.

"I'm not going to let you go", Yugi whispered in his ear and Atemu smiled. He circled his arms around Yugi's slim waist and purred like a little kitten. Yugi nuzzled him for a moment and then motioned for Ryou and Malik to give him the blankets. The albino and Egyptian came closer and they wrapped the two-coloured tail in the white blankets. Red spots of water and blood made itself known very quickly, but they barely paid attention to it.

"We're sorry", Malik said, while looking at Atemu. Atemu smiled.

"So am I. I shouldn't have scared you I guess", the merman whispered and Malik grinned. They lifted Atemu off of the ground and they carefully walked him downstairs. There they could hear unpleasant sounds of a fight. Marik, Bakura and Jonouchi were engaged in a fierce battle with the security guards. Blood seeped from scratches on cheeks and scratched lips. Jonouchi's arm had one big cut, but he still knocked out a security guard. Seto motioned for them to come down further and so the three teens did, with Atemu.

Seto grabbed a gun from the floor and rose up to his full height. A aimed the gun at the ceiling and fired it. Everything stopped as if frozen. Seto looked around and pointed the gun to the security guards.

"You, move. Get away from the merman, we're kidnapping him. My name is Seto Kaiba. Tell your supervisor that name and if he won't leave us alone, we'll get him", Seto said and Bakura opened the door. Jonouchi had taken Atemu from the three smaller teen. They moved out of the room with the tank, Seto last.

"Follow us and I'll shoot", the brunette said and then closed the door to run off after the rest of the gang.

"You would shoot them?", Bakura asked.

"No, but they don't know that", Seto said and Bakura grinned. They ran further and out of the park. They could hear the sirens of the security guards. Malik pulled the door open of their limousine and carefully, but quickly they got in.

"Harold, DRIVE!!", Jonouchi yelled to the driver and they sped away. The road was calm and easy to take, but they raced over it, barely avoiding other cars. Seto pulled out his cellphone and dialed home.

"Mokuba? We're coming home so let security open the gate. We're followed by security, but don't worry… We're fine. Just open the gate when you see us", Seto said to his little brother.

"_You got it Nii-sama_", Mokuba's young voice said through the phone. Seto smirked and their newest mansion came in few. It was a beautiful white building. It had only two floors, the first one for them and the second floor for the maids and other workers. The mansion was build next to the beach and it was surrounded by a wall. The golden gate opened up when the limousine came in few and they sped into the large front garden. The trees blocked the few of the wall, making the garden even bigger then it already was. The breaks were smoking when the driver stopped at the front door and the gang got out. Seto walked over to the driver for a little chat.

Yugi heard the sirens outside the walls and he was afraid he would never leave the mansion again. He helped bringing Atemu inside the mansion to a grand bedroom. They settled him on the soft sheets, while everyone gathered around with chairs that were available in the room itself. Seto came in as well, while Jonouchi called for a doctor. Ryou settled down on Bakura's lap and sighed deeply.

"I hope we're all safe", Malik said. Atemu looked at them.

"Thank you", he said. The emotion behind those words was deep and true and everybody could understand. They could hear Atemu's relieve of being freed. Yugi smiled and he hugged Atemu again. Then he looked at the stitched bullet wound. A doctor came in after getting Jonouchi's call and he walked over to the still covered merman. Yugi whispered soft and soothing words in Atemu's ear as the doctor examined him. Marik had turned on the tv and watched the news.

"_This morning the merman has been stolen from the Tropical Museum. The supervisor of the museum is angered, but also says he knows what he's dealing with. He will not stop searching for the treasure and he warns the ones who kidnapped the merman_", the lady on the screen said. Bakura huffed and then turned to Atemu.

"We're sorry. For everything", the albino said. Atemu sighed and nodded.

"I cannot forgive you for there's nothing you've done wrong. I did the same and that was protecting Yugi. What is there to forgive if we all had the same intentions?", Atemu asked, tilting his head in a cute way. Marik murmured something and pointed at his own chest. Softly Atemu chuckled. He had not healed fully yet, but being here around Yugi, made it a little bit better.

"We have to get you into the water. Is it safe outside?", Malik asked. Jonouchi nodded.

"Yup. I made sure there's no one around. The mansion connects to the beach downstairs and the security is all around it to keep everybody away from the place. It's safe to go", Jonouchi said. Atemu looked at Yugi and sighed softly. Seto nodded and then shoo-ed everyone out of the room, except for Yugi and Atemu.

"Make sure it'll be okay. This might be the last chance you'll see each other", Seto said and then closed the door. Yugi looked at Atemu and softly took the merman's hand in his.

"Do you really have to leave??", Yugi asked softly. Atemu nodded.

"Yes. I cannot live without my water, the ocean's water. I'll die without it", Atemu said. Yugi sighed. He knew Atemu would die without the water, he knew that Atemu was already dying for he had not seen his water for more then 3 days. But he also knew something else. He also knew that Atemu would die eventually, because Yugi would. And Yugi would die because he grew old and lonely. For he couldn't see his beloved one.

"Take me with you", Yugi said. With a pleading look he looked at Atemu. With everything he had, pouting lip and puppydog eyes, he looked at the merman. He felt the urge to at least try one more time.

"It wouldn't be safe", Atemu said. Yugi frowned. This was an other answer than he had heard before.

"Why not? I'll be with you", Yugi said. Atemu looked at him and knew he had given himself away. He would give anything for Yugi to come with him. Everything for his lover. And while he looked in those amethyst eyes, he made a decission.

--

The water touched the sand calmly. The water was still as red as blood and when Atemu touched it, he carefully stroked the water's surface. He smiled with pride and sweetness. Jonouchi, who had carried him, walked out of the water, his pants soaking wet. Ryou was already crying, silver tears streaming down his face, while Bakura held him closely. The taller albino had his head onto Ryou's for comfort and support. Malik sighed deeply while Marik held him close as well. Atemu looked up at them.

"Thank you once again", he said. Seto nodded.

"Don't worry. If something goes wrong one day, come to us. We'll help", the brunette said. Atemu smiled, but he still sat there. He enjoyed the water and the calmness it brought him. Then Yugi walked into the water, his pants were soaking wet the moment he reached Atemu. He kneeled down at Atemu's side and kissed that one's cheek softly.

"Yugi… come on, before someone sees", Ryou sobbed. Yugi smiled at him.

"Nobody will ever know, except for you guys. Atemu will move to warmer water. He's going to move the Egypt, there where he comes from. And I'm going with him", Yugi said and he looked up at his friends. The gang stared at the amethyst-eyed teen and Jonouchi smiled.

"Good luck then", he said. Malik had his thumbs up and Bakura grinned. Ryou looked at him and then smiled.

"Farewell", he said and blowed his nose in a napkin. Yugi nodded. Atemu touched his cheek and looked at him.

"Are you still sure?", the merman asked. Yugi nodded.

"I love you", the younger teen said and kissed Atemu softly. Warm light spread through the water, but he didn't see. His eyes closed, he felt warmth running through his veins. He could hear his friend gasp, for they could see the light. They saw the shimmers under water and they saw Yugi's leg light up as well. Yugi hissed at the feeling of something growing, but Atemu softly stroked the base of his neck.

Yugi's legs grew together. The skin melted as one, the bones were crushed and Yugi cried out at the painful feeling. His feet grew out to a medium sized, but beautiful amethyst end-fin. His skin was replaced by scales, pure silverwhite scales. They grew on his skin as his crushed bones were forming one. One bone that was bendable in different directions. From his hips sprouted two amethyst fins. And his pants drifted torn in the water as the transformation was completed. Atemu whiped the tears of pain from Yugi's cheeks and Yugi looked down. He no longer could sit on his knees, for he had none.

"Beautiful", Marik said and Yugi smiled. He took Atemu's hand and looked at his friends one more time.

"This is forever. If you want to see us, come to the Nile in Egypt. I'll miss you guys, but don't worry. Atemu will protect me… if I let him", Yugi said. Atemu smirked and carefully he swam off. Yugi waved, while holding Atemu's hand. The gang waved back, until they were out of sight.

"I'll miss him".

--

A boy creeped down the high grass. He heard giggles and while frowning he touched the plants with his small hand. Black hair fell in front of his eyes, but his blue eyes looked through the grass. His mouth fell open at the beautiful sight. He turned around immediatly, calling for his father in the japanese language.

"What's wrong, Seth?", a male voice asked. The brunette looked at the boy.

"I saw two boys, in the water. They were playing with tails!", the boy called out and he was picked up by the tall brunette. A blonde came standing next to them, ruffling the boy's hair.

"We know, Seth. We know", the blonde said and they took the boy with them.

_Fin_

--

* * *

Thank you for reading and hopefull I have some new inspiration for a story soon!!

Greetings,  
Lil' Dark


End file.
